


Italian

by madamesizzle



Series: Levi and Nico smut lol [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Foreign Language, M/M, blowjob, i used google translate dont come for me, levi being teased, nico speaking italian, too lazy to write actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Levi learns that Nico speaks Italian and pretends to not love it**not edited





	1. The Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> mkay I used google translate dont come for me im sorry im so white and american its crazy

Fixing a broken leg is something Nico does just about everyday, so when something goes wrong, it shocks everyone in the room.

A teenage girl who fell off a tree and shattered her tibia is laying in his table at the moment, joining him is Link and Levi Schmitt, his boyfriend. He knows he doesn’t have to do much to impress Levi, this boy seems to think he hung the moon, so it definitely wasn’t a show-off surgery for him. All of a sudden, her vitals are dropping and her heart is racing. He looked down and noticed a gash in her muscle that wasn’t there before.

“Merda! Cosa è successo?” (Shit! What happened?) Nico exclaims, catching everyone off guard. They all seem to stare at him, nurses and surgeons. He doesn’t pay attention to them, though. Instead He focuses on the patient. In high stress situations, he tends to speak Italian. 

“Pinza emostatica, Link! La pinza!” (Give me the clamp. Link! The clamp!) Thankfully Link has been in the operating room plenty of times with Nico and understood a few words. Link handed him the clamp and quickly Nico put it on the torn muscle.

“Dai, dai. Resta con me,” (Come on, come on. Stay with me,” The girls heart began beating steady and her vitals rose. Nico let out a sign of relief and looked around the room. He looked at Link first, nodding at him a thank you. He then looked at Levi.

Levi was staring at him with lust in his eyes. He kept eye contact with him for a moment, then winked at Levi. He could see a tiny bit of blush from his cheeks above the surgeon mask. He could tell Levi liked it when he spoke Italian, he kept that in his head to tease the boy about it and then continued on with the surgery.

——

Nico and Levi were the last ones scrubbing out of surgery. Levi began to speak,

“Congratulations on the successful surgery, it went well for the most part,” Nico smirked at him and leaned closer to his ear.

“You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself, Tesoro,” (darling, literally translates to ‘treasure’) Levi felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked up towards Nico.

“I just didn’t know you spoke Italian, that’s all,” Levi defended. 

“Oh, so, you’re not in the least bit attracted by it?”

“Nope” Levi was lying through his teeth, but he didn’t want Nico to be right.

“Right, okay, I guess you won’t have a problem if I spoke it more often, especially when we are alone together?” Nico went along with Levi, he wanted to tease his boy until he broke.

“You do your thing, I won’t stop you from talking,” Levi quickly dried his hands and walked out of the scrub room, leaving a cocky, smirking Nico.

——

Levi has running the halls, trying to get labs for one of Meredith’s patients. After the surgery earlier, he was switched off ortho and onto general.

Levi was running so fast he didn’t see where he was going and ran into a hard chest, falling onto the floor, holding the tablet with the results to his chest. He looks, up seeing the hard chest he fell into was Nico’s.

Nico stood above him and held his hand out, trying to help Levi up. Before he was all the way up, Nico whispered something in his ear.

“Guarda dove vai, Tesoro,” (Watch where you’re going, darling) Of course, Levi had no idea what Nico was saying, but he stared into those beautiful eyes and nodded, not knowing what else to do.

“Yeah, okay, not sure what you said but I have to go,” and with that Levi ran off.

Nico stood there and watched him run off, smiling to himself.

——

Levi was in an on call room, trying to get some sleep during a 24 hour shift. He heard the door open and saw it close, the rooming is pitch black.

“Nico?” Levi asked on a whim.

“Si, amore mio” (Yes, my love) Levi signed and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Nico? I told you it doesn’t affect m-“ He was cut off with a kiss, Nico's hand against his cheek. Immediately, his hands went into Nico’s hair, pulling him closer. 

“We both know that’s a lie, Tesoro, because when we both get off our shifts, I will only be speaking in Italian and I know you’re going to fucking love it,” Levi pushed his head against his mouth and began to make out with Nico. After a few moments, Nico pushed away, pager going off.

"I have to go now. Addio, Tesoro. Ci vediamo dopo,” (Goodbye, darling. I will see you later) Levi watched him close the door and thought to himself about how lovely their time later will be.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this sucks and i'm sorry but i swear i will edit it and make it better
> 
> **not edited

Levi knew that he wasn’t subtle, he knew that Nico could tell he loved when he spoke Italian. Hr was buzzing with excitement of what tonight could be. He wanted Nico to speak to him in his lovely accent, even if he had no idea what he was saying. 

His shift ended at 7pm, he headed back to Nico’s apartment by taking the bus. He knows Nico doesn’t love that he takes, it but he isn’t patient enough to wait for his shift to end at 8. He wants this night to come as soon as possible so he wants to get to the apartment first to mental prepare himself for what he will experience. 

He takes his copy of the key and puts it into the keyhole, turning it and opening the door. He took off his shoes and he put his bag down. Setting his glasses where he sets his keys on the table near the door. He then walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. He leans his head back and lets out a sigh. Suddenly, there are two hands on his shoulders. He falls to the ground, the hands leaving his shoulders.

“AH, WHAT THE FUCK!” He turns around, his hands clutching his heart. He sees Nico doubled over laughing.

“I’m sorry, Tesoro, but I had the opportunity and I took it,” Levi was giving him a glare and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah. yeah. Whatever. What are you doing back so early?” Levi got up from the ground and sat back on the couch, Nico joining him. Nico puts his arm behind Levi’s neck. 

“Well, my surgery finished early and when I asked if I could come home, Alex said yes,” Levi nods at the information given to him.

“Now, Tesoro, we can get to doing what I know you want to be doing. Me over you, dominating you, speaking Italian, complimenting you in my language, letting you know how much I love you,” Levi’s eyes flutter closed. Nico leans closer to his ear.

“I know that you pretend that you don’t like to hear this, Tesoro, but I can tell you love it. Lo vuoi tanto me,” (You want this just as bad as me) Levi grunts and kisses Nico passionately. He is straddling his lap and his fingers are in Nico’s hair. He is desperate to have Nico speak to him like that and to dominate him.

“Please, Nico, I need it. Please baby, I need you now,” Levi is begging, he never stops kissing Nico, telling him between kisses. Nico pulls away and puts his mouth to Levi’s ear, cradling his head.

“Shhh, lo so, Tesoro, lo so. Ti darò quello che di cui hai bisogna,” (I know, darling, I know. I will give you what you need) Nico pins Levi down onto the couch. He rips off his own shirt, then peels off Levi’s. Nico gets up for a moments and takes off his jeans, Levi doing the same. Nico kisses Levi again, this time, he asks Levi to do something for him.

“Tesoro, Levi, baby, would you suck my cock?” Levi’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, but nonetheless he nods and gets to his knees. Nico sits down on the couch and Levi kneels in front of him. 

Levi puts his fingers in the hem of Nico’s briefs and pulls down. He immediately sucks on the head of his boyfriends member and greedily sucks, slowly making his way down.

“Oh Levi, succhiami Tesoro, oh sì, così,” (Oh Levi, suck me darling, oh yes, like that) Nico puts his hand in Levi’s hair as his head falls back onto the couch. Levi sucks eagerly, his tongue sliding up and down Nico’s long length. He brings his head to the top of Nico’s penis, then slides his whole mouth down the member. 

“Santo cielo, Levi. Sì, prendi il mio cazzo. Lo succhi così bene,” (Holy shit, Levi. Yes, take my cock. You suck it so well) Levi wasn’t sure what Nico was saying, but he saw the way Nico looked at him, with love and lust in his eyes. He eagerly kept sucking and deep throated Nico quickly. Nico’s eye screwed shut and tapped Levi’s cheek to let him know he was close. Levi understood, but hollowed his cheeks even more and continued to suck. 

Nico’s hand gripped his hair tighter and came into his gorgeous boyfriends mouth. Levi pulled off and stalled all of Nico’s cum. Nico leaned down and gripped Levi’s chin, making him face him.

“Mio bel ragazzo, che bella bocca,” (My beautiful boy, what a pretty mouth) Levi again, has no idea what is being said to him, but the looks Nico is giving him is making him feel so good about himself. It’s like Nico’s eyes were telling him how much love he has for him. Nico kisses him deeply and brings him into his lap.

“Levi, baby, I want to rim you,” Nico said bluntly as he broke their kiss. Levi’s eyes widened as he nodded his head eagerly.

“U-um, yes. Uh-huh, you could do that,” Nico picks up Levi and places him next to him, Levi gets on all fours. Nico peels off Levi’s underwear and spreads his cheeks with his hand.

“Il tuo buco è bello, tesoro. Che bellezza” (Your hole is beautiful, darling. Such a beauty) Levi whines. Nico puts his mouth onto Levi’s hole and kisses gently. His tongue grazes the hole and kisses it wetly. Slowly, his tongue penetrates Levi and he licks inside. Levi cries out.

Nico takes the encouragement and dives in again. His tongue licking over the hole, then protrudes the opening. Levi’s eyes squeeze shut, he knows he is going to cum embarrassingly soon. 

“Nico, I think I’m going to cum because oh Jesus fuck it feels so good,” Nico chuckled underneath him. 

“Va tutto bene, tesoro. Lasciati andare,” (It’s okay, darling. Let it out) Levi pushes his hips back towards Nico’s face and came on his chest and on the couch. Levi lets out a long string of Nico’s name and then falls onto the couch. Nico flips him over and kisses him.

“Sei stato così bravo, tesoro, così bravo,” (You did so good, darling, so good) Nico gets a tissue and whines Levi’s chest off, then throws it away. He pulls Levi’s briefs back onto him and places a blanket on top of him, leaving his boyfriend to rest after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this suucks


End file.
